blackandwhitefandomcom-20200223-history
The Plague
The Plague is a silver reward scroll challenge of Black & White. It is located on Land 2, on the fenced Indian village (the one Khazar suggests that the player takes after the first Indian one). The scroll will become available a while after the village is converted. In it, Lethys poisons the food supply of the village store (it is possible to catch him in the act, if one keeps looking at the village store), making villagers sick. Sick villagers will slowly lose health until they die, and can be identified by their green color and constant coughing. The Good Way The player must find and remove the source of the plague, which is the food from the village store. This can be done by removing all the food and then dumping it into the ocean. Then the player can proceed to heal any plagued villagers (if the player has brought increased healing miracles from the previous land, the task will be easier. This can be done by completing the piper challenge in a good way and the ogre one in any way). Reward: The lightning bolt miracle becomes available at the village. The Evil Way The player must take the poisoned food and spread the plague to other villages. Even the slightest amount of food can poison an entire supply. The lightning bolt miracle won't be available, however. Reward: Poisonous food "biological weapon". Both Ways If the player wants to gain the lightning bolt miracle and retain Good alignment, but also use the poisonous food against other villages, it is possible to empty the plagued food supply and drop it safely out of reach of any friendly villagers (the Fireball and Shield training islands behind the player temple are ideal). The village plague can then be healed and will reward the player with the lightning bolt. Afterward, the poison food can then be used to create plagues in other villages without alignment loss. Reward: The lightning bolt miracle becomes available at the village; no alignment loss; poisonous food will be available as a "biological weapon". Trivia * Completing The Beach Temple Puzzle prior to starting this challenge can help you in solving it. * Tossing a red mushroom inside a village store will have the same effect as the plague. *If the player intends to complete the quest in a good way, it might be a good idea to refill the village store with healthy food after getting rid of the poisonous one, so the villagers still have something to eat. * The god AI seems to ignore poisoned food. Poisoned food, whether from this quest or from a red mushroom, can be used to eliminate entire villages. The villagers will turn green, just like in the quest, and eventually the village will be empty. The other god will never purge the poisoned grain from the food supply. * Plagued food will not poison temple worshipers if it is dropped in their worship site. Although they will make illness and vomiting noises after ingesting the food, it will not cause them to lose health or die. Category:Black & White Category:Challenges and Quests Category:Land 2